The Deal
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Foyet chooses to reveal himself as the Reaper in a different way.


The Deal

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Takes place during Omnivore, instead of the phone call.

"Damn it!" Aaron cursed as the car puttered and slowed to a stop. He tried to restart the engine but it didn't work. Heaving a sigh, he popped the hood and got out. He had been pursuing a lead that turned out to be false just outside of Boston and had been looking forward to getting back to the hotel for a good night's sleep. Now it looked like he wouldn't be doing that for another hour. He'd just found the problem when he heard a crack behind him. He started to turn around but something stopped him.

Aaron tensed as he felt the cold blade of a knife press against his neck. The gun at his hip was removed and a voice growled in his ear. "I'll stop hunting them if you come with me."

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Hotch replied in a steely tone and he could have sworn he heard a smile in the Reaper's tone.

"Of course." The man growled. "I can kill you now, or you can come with me and we'll see what happens."

Taking a deep breath, Hotch weighed his options. It didn't take him long to decide. "Ok. I'll go with you; but only if you promise not to kill or hurt anyone else _ever_."

"Until death do us part."

"No." Aaron shook his head. "That doesn't guarantee anything for me. If I go with you, you could kill me before the night ends."

"I'm not gonna kill you." The Reaper paused. "At least not tonight."

"You've killed 25 people that we know of; I doubt one more would mean much to you."

There was a pause and Aaron wondered if he had offended the man. After all, this banter was just an attempt at postponing the inevitable; Aaron had nothing to ensure that the man would uphold his end of any deal. But then the man chuckled. "All right, Agent Hotchner. Deal. Now come on; let's get off the road before anyone drives by."

Hotch was steered towards an SUV that had pulled up unseen and unheard while Aaron was looking under the hood. The man opened the back door to reveal that the back seat had been cleared out, presumably so Hotch could be restrain. Aaron knew that the moment he got in that van there was next to no chance he'd ever be seen alive again.

"Go on!" The Reaper said, impatiently giving him a shove. Biting his lip Aaron nodded and stepped up onto the ledge. Then, taking a deep breath, he shoved himself off of van and back into his assailant. The man gave a grunt and stumbled back. Aaron took the opportunity to reach for his second gun but no sooner had he gotten it out of its holster than he was grabbed from behind and tousled back to the ground. The gun was wrestled from his hand and something hard came down on the top of his head. After that, everything went black.

…..

When he first awoke all he was aware of was a pounding headache. With a moan he stretched to rub his head only to feel that his hands were weighed down by something. Glancing up he saw that his hands were connected to the bedposts by chains, just long enough for Hotch to flex a bit but not much else. Wrapping the chains around his wrists, he tugged as hard as he could but to no avail.

He heard a snicker. "That won't work, Agent Hotchner."

Startled, he looked up. "George?" He said in an incredulous tone. "What are you-" Memories came flooding back and his eyes narrowed in realization.

"That's right." Foyet sneered and tossed something onto Hotch's chest. Looking down, Aaron realized it was Arthur Lanessa's wedding ring. "Are you surprised?"

"Yes." Hotch admitted. "We never considered you a suspect."

"Of course not."

"But now that you've kidnapped me, they'll find out soon enough. So why do it?"

"Boredom." Foyet shrugged. "Pride. I'm tired of playing the victim. I want the recognition I deserve." He walked over and knelt over Aaron, his knee in between Hotch's legs. Of course Aaron promptly brought his own up into Foyet's crotch. Foyet hissed and leapt back. Breathing in deeply the man settled for straddling him. "Feisty, aren't you? Well, we'll have to tame that temper of yours."

"Except you'll be in prison." Hotch continued, ignoring George's last remark. "Doesn't sound like you'll be able to enjoy it much, does it?"

"Oh, I have no intention of going to jail." Foyet replied. "At least not yet."

"How do you plan to avoid that one? My team will never stop hunting you, even if you kill me. Especially not then."

"Oh, I don't plan to kill you now." George chuckled. "Although by the time I'm finished tonight you might wish I had." Foyet leaned in over him so that he was whispering in his ear. "I've been planning this ever since I first set eyes on you, Aaron. You walked through the door at the hospital and I knew I had to have you. Shaunessy was fun to jerk around for awhile, but you…mmm," Foyet grunted, "You're just too good to pass up. You're so _strong…," _He gave Aaron's ear a lick. "And beautiful. How could I resist breaking you?"

"You can try." Aaron snorted, although at this point he was starting to get afraid. "But I warn you, it's not going to be easy. And even if you do, my team-"

"Your team!" Foyet scoffed. "Your team doesn't even know where you are. Although I suppose they'll get worried soon enough. After all-" He was interrupted by a ringing and they both looked down at Hotch's pocket. "Well, I guess that's them now." Foyet slid the phone out and looked at it. "Ah, guess not. Hmmm, Haley…" Hotch closed his eyes. "That's your wife's name isn't it? Oh, sorry, ex-wife, forgot. Now why would she be calling you?"

"Probably just wants more money." Hotch scoffed, attempting to play it off. He knew very well that it would be Jack, calling to tell him goodnight. He didn't want Foyet to answer the phone.

As if reading his thoughts, Foyet continued, "Except that doesn't sound like you; to be behind on your payments. But, that's right! You have a kid, don't you? Jack, right?"

"Stay away from my son." Aaron snapped before he could restrain himself.

Foyet laughed. "I've been doing my homework, see? Now, why don't we answer it and see what Jackie boy wants?" He flipped the phone open and held it to Aaron's ear. "Careful what you say, now, or I'll have to go after your family too!" Foyet warned.

Aaron swallowed and nodded. "Hello?" He said.

"Hi, Daddy!" Jack's voice came through the phone.

"Hey , Buddy, how you doing?" Aaron worked to keep his voice calm and apparently it worked.

"Good. Mommy and me went to the moosim today and we seen dinosaws!"

"That's great, Buddy!"

"What ah you doing?"

"Daddy's chasing bad guys." Hotch answered and Foyet smirked. "Look, Buddy, Daddy has to hang up now. But remember, I love you more than anything in this world, alright?"

"Loves you too, Daddy. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Aaron choked out and Foyet pulled the phone away.

"Aww, wasn't that sweet!" George sneered.

"Bastard!" Hotch snarled. He had to work hard to keep the tears back. Was that the last time he'd get to speak to his son? What would Jack think if his father turned up dead?

"Still," Foyet continued as if he hadn't heard, "we wouldn't want anymore interruptions would we?" He turned the phone off and, giving Aaron a quick peck on the cheek, got up. "Now, I have a little present for you. Well, I guess a few actually, but we'll start out with this one." Aaron twisted as much as the chains would allow him so that he could see what Foyet was doing. The man went over to a set of drawers by the opposite wall. He ruffled around in them for a moment and then took some things out, placing them on the top. Then removing another object, turned back to face Hotch. He smirked when he saw that Aaron was watching him. "Anxious, are we? Well, don't worry; we'll get started now."

"Don't hurry on my account." Aaron gritted out, trying to play it cool. "Take all the time you need."

George chuckled. "Oh, don't worry; it's not a problem." He approached the bed and giving Aaron a glimpse of what was in the man's hands.

A chill ran up his spine when he saw that it was a cock cage; a black leather strap, with rings attached to it. With a shudder he forced himself to look the man in the eyes rather than stare at the device. He knew there were worse things in the world to experience but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. Still, best not to give Foyet the panic he desired.

"Never figured you as the type for kinks, George." Hotch said.

The man smiled and Aaron was surprised to see a touch of admiration in his eyes. "Yeah, well seems like you're finding lots of new things out about me."

He sat at the foot of the bed and removed Aaron's shoes. Then setting the cage down, he moved so he was between Aaron's legs, and Hotch had to fight against his instinct to close them. 'It wasn't as if it would do much good, anyway.' He thought. Still, he couldn't keep himself from squirming away, when Foyet ran his hands slowly up Aaron's clothed thighs and brought them to rest on his waistband.

"Tsk, tsk…" Foyet whispered softly, his eyes gleaming with anticipation as he thirstily drank in the sight of Aaron lying helpless before him. "Struggling will only make it last longer." Hotch took a deep breath and forced himself to lie still. "Good boy." Foyet said, patting Aaron's crotch approvingly. The man hooked his fingers beneath the cloth and slowly slid the pants off, doing the same with Aaron's boxers. "Nice!" Foyet whistled, reaching out to stroke Hotch's manhood and laughing when it twitched under his touch.

Though it had been awhile since Aaron had been insecure enough to compare or measure, he knew that he was well above average. "Glad, you approve." Hotch gritted out.

"Unfortunately for you," Foyet heaved a mock sigh, "That'll just make this all the more painful." Before Hotch could respond, Foyet had him in a viselike grip, eliciting a gasp of pain. When he let go, the cage had been put in place and was already uncomfortably tight. "There." Foyet gave him another stroke, as if to comfort him, causing him to inhale sharply as he started to harden. "Now I'll just let you get used to that while I go see to other things." He got up as if to leave, then held up a hand. "Oops! Almost forgot!" He went over to the drawers and took one of the objects he had removed earlier. Walking back over to Aaron, he held up a small plastic cuff. "Wouldn't want you getting bored, now would I?" Sliding it over the tip of Aaron's budding erection, he moved his finger along the side of the cuff. There was a click and then Aaron threw his head back, howling in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the cuff started to vibrate on full blast. The cage pressed into his flesh as he grew harder. "Aww, you love this don't you?" Foyet sneered, giving Aaron another fond stroke, and Hotch had to bite his lip to get his reaction even somewhat under control. "Don't worry; I'll be back to finish you off in no time." Then, with one last, longing look, Foyet left the room.

The moment the door was closed, Aaron let his head fall back on the pillow and a whimper escape his lips. To some degree he wanted this to continue. The longer it took, the longer he could be sure Foyet would keep him alive and the longer his team had to find him. But even so, he didn't know how much he could take of this; being touch against his will and having his body used against him. If he could just get to his phone…

Still breathing heavily from the stimulation, he eased himself to the right as far as possible. Time to test the length of the chains. He had just gotten a little bit off the bed when he was jerked to a halt and felt to the ground. Feet scraping the ground, he tried to get up but it was no use. He'd just have to hang there until Foyet returned. Huffing, he glanced at the table. It wasn't too far away. Maybe… He extended his foot as far as possible but it was just a foot too far away. Giving up, he relaxed as much as he could and fought back the moans, trying to focus on something, anything other than the steadily increasing pain in-between his legs.

It was a good five minutes before he heard the door open again. "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron!" Foyet scolded him coming around to stand in front of him. "You weren't trying to escape were you? And to think, I have the whole night planned out!"

"Yeah well forgive me for not being as excited as you are!" Hotch growled, glaring up at the man.

"Oh, on the contrary." Foyet jeered, dropping to a crouch and fondling Aaron. "_I_ think you're _very_ excited!" In response Hotch spat in his face and received a backhanded slap across the face for his defiance. "Like it rough, do you?" He grabbed Aaron by the front of his shirt and ripped it off. "Good thing; So do I." Hotch found himself thrown back on the bed and rolled onto his side. "Now," Foyet hissed in his ear. "I've heard that profilers think that if someone's impotent, they'll use a knife instead. Well," He pulled Hotch up against him so that he could feel his erection. "You'll see that's not the case with me. But I've always wanted to give this a try." Aaron arched as he felt a finger thrust into his anus, hitting his prostrate. It was soon joined by another one and then another one. "You see this?" Foyet reached his free hand around and Aaron saw with a feeling of dread that he was holding a sharpfinger that had been greased up. "See, if I was impotent, I could think of a lot more… interesting things to do with this than just to stab people."

"Foyet-AAAAHHHH!" Aaron let out a cry of pain as he felt the knife enter his rectum. He tried to loosen the muscles so it wouldn't be so painful, but it was still close to unbearable. He tried to modulate his breathing but it just came out in whimpers.

"Shhh..." Foyet whispered. Aaron could feel the man's warm breath against his skin and he tried to pull away but couldn't. "It'll all be over soon. Just relax and savor it while you can." The man pulled him closer, holding him tight against his chest eliciting another sob as the blade went deeper. "Do you like that, Agent Hotchner? Is it rough enough for you? What do you think? Should I twist it?"

"No! Please…" Aaron was trying to keep his composure, but it hurt so bad. Foyet chuckled in his ear.

"You're in luck." Foyet kissed the back of his neck. "I don't think I can wait any longer." He slowly slid the blade out.

Aaron winced as it left him. "I hate you…" He said weakly.

"Mmm, I know…" Foyet sneered, drawing him into a kiss. "Now," He flipped Aaron over so they were lying face to face. "I hear that it's damn near impossible to come in these things," He slid his hand down to cup Aaron's still erect and caged penis and testicles, eliciting a gasp of pain. "But I bet," He started stroking them, "With just the right amount of stimulation… I can make you come. What do you say? Should we give it a try?"

"Go to Hell!" Aaron snarled, struggling unsuccessfully to get away.

"Oh, I'm already there!" Foyet whispered. "And you know what?" He asked, sliding the hand back so that it was resting over Aaron's anal passage. "It's great!" He shoved two fingers into the hole causing Aaron to cry out.

The pain mixed with pleasure as the fingers found his prostrate. Aaron gave a humiliated whimper as they started tracing small circles. His erection throbbed harder and he moaned in pain. 'God, why can't he just get it over with?' Aaron thought. At this point he was sincerely pondering whether death would be the lesser of the two evils.

"More?" Foyet laughed incredulously when he didn't get his desired result. "You little slut!" He slid down the bed until his mouth was in front of Hotch's groin. "Don't worry; this'll feel _really_ nice." Aaron gave a sob as Foyet took him in his mouth and he was surrounded by warmth.

"Stop!" Aaron begged, as he futilely tried to push the man away. He moaned while Foyet swirled his tongue around the head and then licked his shaft. He could feel the cage growing tighter and tighter and he knew that it couldn't be too long until he exploded. "No…" He threw his head back as Foyet deep-throated him. Then suddenly the warmth was gone and Foyet came back up to look into Hotch's eyes.

"Sorry," George smirked as Hotch gave a small whine. "I don't swallow. But I think I'll be able to get you off any way." He slid his hand back between Hotch's legs and with a few quick tugs finished him off. The release was welcome as it eased the pain a bit. "That's right." George smiled as Aaron's head fell forward onto his shoulder. "But now it's my turn." Aaron gave a small shudder. He'd been hoping that Foyet wouldn't do this after the knife but clearly he'd wished for too much. Foyet got up and started to strip. "Now, now, Agent Hotchner," He laughed, seeing the expression on Aaron's face, "don't be selfish. You had your fun, now I get to have mine." The man lay back down and rolled Aaron over, onto his back, positioning himself between his legs. Aaron winced as Foyet wrapped Aaron's legs around his waist, "Don't worry. Unfortunately it'll be quick. I'm too hard to last too long." And then he was plunging in. Aaron screamed as he felt the other man going in and out repeatedly, ripping the already painful wounds open more. "Uhhh!" Foyet came with a moan and collapsed on top of Aaron's chest.

"Well," George breathed in his ear, "I wish I could draw this out longer but I've got things to do." The man got out of bed and went over to where he had put Aaron's phone. He turned it on and dialed a number. There was a pause and then, "Agent Rossi!" Aaron closed his eyes, letting his head fall back on the pillow. Wasn't it enough that Foyet had humiliated him, subjected him to all kinds of torture? Of course not, Aaron gritted his teeth; the man had to let the team know, too. "This is George Foyet here… I think you might want to get out here as soon as possible…Aaron's not doing so well." He closed the phone, threw it back on the table and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Aaron called, grimacing at the panic in his voice. Foyet turned to face him, curiosity etched on his face. "I… need to know… Do you plan on upholding your end of the deal?"

His stomach plummeted when he saw the confusion in the man's eyes. Clearly George had already forgotten; not a good sign. Then it cleared and Foyet gave a chuckle. "Well, I shouldn't but since you were such a good buy I think I will; to a degree anyway." He gave Aaron a wink, and before Hotch had a chance to ask the man what he meant, he had left.

…..

He lay there for what seemed like hours but in reality was only about fifteen minutes. When his team finally came for him, at first only JJ and Rossi had the wherewithal to approach him, cover him up, and find a way to unlock the chains while the others just stared. Finally, Morgan snapped out of it and called for an ambulance.

"It's okay, Hotch." Rossi soothed, brushing Aaron's hair back. "You're safe now."

"Foyet…he's-"  
"We know. He's the Reaper right?" Aaron nodded and let his head fall back on the pillow. "Don't worry we'll get him; let's concentrate on you now." He knew Rossi meant for that to be comforting but somehow it wasn't; he wasn't so sure anymore that they _could_ catch the Reaper.


End file.
